redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunflash the Mace
Sunflash the Mace, later known as Sunstripe, was a male Badger Lord who sported a unique golden stripe running down the center of his snout. He was the son of Bella of Brockhall and Barkstripe, the grandson of Boar the Fighter, the great-grandson of Brocktree, the great-great-grandson of Stonepaw, the great-grandfather of Rawnblade Widestripe, and a descendant of Lady Sable Brock. Sunflash was born at Brockhall in Mossflower Woods less than a year before Verdauga and his horde arrived and took control of Kotir. When his father Barkstripe was slain in a failed attempt at eradicating the wildcat from Mossflower, a very young Sunflash swore to avenge him and ran away from Brockhall. After failing to return for many seasons, he was presumed dead and his mother, Bella, eventually gave up hope of his return. The badger had in fact been captured by Swartt Sixclaw and his gang of vermin in the cold north. The prisoner was used by the evil ferret as a slave and an outlet for vermin cruelty. Swartt called him "Scumtripe," and Sunflash accepted the name as he could not remember his original one. However, when he met Skarlath, the pair managed to help each other escape. Sunflash and Sixclaw became mortal enemies and each swore to destroy the other. The kestrel Skarlath gave Sunflash his name. '']] Sunflash and Skarlath became inseparable friends and grew up together as they wandered through Mossflower, defending the weak and helpless. Sunflash's original hornbeam branch was molded into a formidable club, spiked with arrowheads and speartips, that came to be called his "mace". Sunflash and Skarlath then made their way into Mossflower woods where they rescued the families of both Tirry Lingl and Bruff Dubbo from a group of foxes. The two befriended the families and stayed with them for five seasons. When Sunflash saved the children of Tirry Lingl from adders, he received deadly wounds. While near death, Sunflash had a vision of his father Barkstripe, his grandfather Boar, and his great grandfather Brocktree. They told him that he must live on and journey to the mountain Salamandastron to become Badger Lord. With this message Sunflash awakened from his slumber and journeyed to Salamandastron the next day. He encountered many conflicts on his journey, and with the assistance of Skarlath, successfully made it to the mountain. Sunflash became Badger Lord of the mountain and was widely respected and loved by many. When Swartt laid siege to the mountain, Sunflash rose to protect it. After his beloved friend, Skarlath was killed by Swartt's vermin, Sunflash went into a berserk rage. He and his hares hunted down the horde and the badger made an end of the ferret at the summit of Bat Mountpit. Shortly after, he traveled to Redwall Abbey and was reunited with his mother, Bella of Brockhall. He stayed with her until her death before journeying back to Salamandastron to continue to rule. Sunflash enjoyed writing poetry. He later became interested in farming, and cultivated the slopes of Salamandastron. When not influenced with the Bloodwrath, Sunflash was uncharacteristically gentle and kind and enjoyed playing with youngsters - and seeing any young ones come to potential harm sparked a rampage, as was the case when he rescued shrewbabes from Warpclaw in the time before he became Lord of Salamandastron. After his fighting days were over, he took up a life of peaceful farming and changed his name to Sunstripe. Trivia *Both Skarlath and Bella gave Sunflash the same name. Bella reveals she named her son this in ''Mossflower. '' Skarlath gives him the name in ''Outcast, ''and it is established near the middle of the book that Skarlath had never before visited the Abbey, eliminating the possibility that Bella could have met Skarlath and Skarlath knew Sunflash's name beforehand *It was said that Sunflash was the first ever Badger Lord to show an interest in poetry, an uncharasteristic hobby for those possessed of the Bloodwrath. fr:Solaris Category:Badgers Category:Badger Rulers Category:Heroes Category:Mossflower Characters Category:Outcast of Redwall Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Slaves Category:Characters